Terlambat
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Ryuunosuke yang gigih mencari Atsushi hanya untuk menyerahkan sesuatu./ "Hadiah ulang tahun. Aku belum memberimu hadiah kan?"./"Apa kau tau ini tanggal berapa?"./My First Shin Soukoku fiction LOL. AtsushixAkutagawa. Shin Soukoku. AtsuAku. Ini shou-ai looo


===Terlambat===

Cast : Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke

Genre :

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Ryuunosuke yang gigih mencari Atsushi hanya untuk menyerahkan sesuatu./ "Hadiah ulang tahun. Aku belum memberimu hadiah kan?"./"Apa kau tau ini tanggal berapa?"./My First Shin Soukoku fiction LOL. AtsushixAkutagawa. Shin Soukoku. AtsuAku. Ini shou-ai looo~~

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta keabsurdan author yang teramat dalam /guengemengapa/ XD judul ganyabung. Agak OOC, terutama Atsushi nya tapi itu semata-mata untuk menunjukkan betapa dia makin manly dari waktu ke waktu (*-*) Happy reading Gaes :v

===Terlambat===

" _KUSOOOO_!" umpatan yang menghiasi pagi indah Atsushi itu berasal dari dalam, menggema saat tangannya membuka pintu kayu berplat _Armed Detective Agency_. Bocah harimau itu sudah menghela nafas lelah diawal hari kerjanya. Badannya bergeser saat Kyouka menyenggolnya, berniat masuk lebih dulu dan mulai mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan kecil di agensi.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ " sapanya datar seperti biasa. Atsushi meringis.

"Kau sudah menyapaku lima kali sejak bangun tadi".

"Maaf jika mengganggu".

"AAAA- Bukan begitu-" Kyouka sudah berlalu. Mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu pojokan berdebu ruangan utama kantor kecil itu. Atsushi hanya diam, melanjutkan pembicaraan tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tatapannya beralih pada sepasang partner yang- hmmm.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK SERAHKAN LAPORANNYA PADAKU KEMARIN DAN KAU MALAH MENGHILANG. MANA LAPORANNYA, BODOH?!".

" _Ara~ Ara~_ Kunikida- _kun_. Aku juga kan tidak janji akan menyerahkannya".

"SIALAN!".

Atsushi butuh pergi ke dokter THT. Dia ambil langkah mundur teratur. Membantu Kyouka bersih-bersih mungkin pilihan bagus. "Oh, Atsushi-kun. Sedang kosong kan?" SIALAN.

"Ha- Haha, b-begitulah, Dazai- _san_ " Atsushi tahu betul kelanjutannya. Terlebih saat senyum konyol pria beriris gelap itu memenuhi pandangan.

"Kerjakan laporanku" niat Atsushi adalah mengadukan ini pada Kunikida. Ya, maksudnya manusia ini butuh dipukul sesekali supaya tidak terus-terusan memanfaatkan kebaikan Atsushi.

'KENAPA KUNIKIDA- _SAN_ MALAH CUEK?!' Atsushi frustate. Dia lihat, lelaki _megane_ itu sudah sibuk lagi dengan laptopnya. Kunikida mungkin sudah tidak perduli soal proses. Dia hanya butuh laporan soal misinya kemarin sekarang juga sebelum _Sachou_ datang.

"Kau tahu kasusnya kan? Aku sudah membuat beberapa ringkasan, kau tinggal menyempurnakan. Okay? _Sankyu_ ~" Dazai menyelipkan sebuah flashdisk masuk ke saku di dada Atsushi sebelum dia menghilang keluar dibalik pintu.

"Haaahh" dia kini menuju ke mejanya. Ponselnya bergetar tanda e-mail masuk disela niatnya memulai tugas dadakan dari Dazai barusan. Dahinya berkerut. Tidak biasanya ada yang mengirim pesan sepagi ini. Atsushi membuka sekilas dan username berawalan A sudah cukup untuk membuatnya paham. Dia memilih mengabaikannya. Mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi atau lebih dia baru akan menggubrisnya. Atsushi harus fokus dulu pada yang satu ini agar bisa mengerjakan yang lain juga segera beristirahat.

===xxx===

Nakajima Atsushi meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa lelah di bahu dan kedua lengan. Dia agak terkejut saat jam makan siang sudah hampir selesai sementara beberapa pekerjaan masih belum selesai sepenuhnya. Dia menghela nafas. Flashdisk milik Dazai tadi dia letakkan di sisi kiri mejanya, itu tempat Dazai. Laporannya sudah selesai tapi setengah jam yang lalu Yosano datang dan memberinya tumpukan file kemudian menyuruhnya membuat semacam ringkasan dari file-file itu. Untuk laporan tahunan katanya. Atsushi menurut saja, toh itu memang pekerjaannya saat tidak ada kekacauan di luar sana.

"Butuh bantuan?" Kyouka entah muncul dari mana. Atsushi tersenyum singkat. Dia mungkin akan istirahat sebentar dan menitipkan ini pada Kyouka.

"Bisa tolong ketik tulisan yang kugaris bawahi ini? Aku akan istirahat sebentar".

"Semuanya?".

"Semampumu saja, Kyouka- _chan_ ".

"Baiklah" Kyouka ambil alih. Atsushi selalu bersyukur dengan bergabungnya Kyouka di agensi. Dalam hal ini, gadis 15 tahun itu sangat membantu terutama jika itu tentang pekerjaan. Semuanya bagus, dia sangat mudah mengerti dan tidak merepotkan. Satu-satunya yang kurang darinya cuma ekspresi saja.

Atsushi pamit kemudian dan sahutan Kyouka hanya anggukan singkat lalu dia mulai fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Lelaki platinum itu keluar dari sana dengan cepat, tanpa suara. Minum teh di kafe lantai satu rasanya tidak buruk juga jadi Atsushi memutuskan untuk kesana.

Atsushi baru ingat untuk mengecek ponselnya. Sambil berjalan di bukanya layar flip benda itu dan mendapati banyak notifikasi. Ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 20 email dari satu orang yang sama. Isi pesan kebanyakan menanyakan keberadaannya dan beberapa adalah ancaman. Atsushi mendengus. Dia sudah kebal soal ancamannya tapi tumben sekali orang itu mencarinya segigih ini padahal biasanya dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Atsushi tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Ah" baru juga dibicarakan dia sudah menelepon lagi. "Halo?" sapa Atsushi dengan suara lembut.

" _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dan emailku, Jinko_?" nama panggilan khas untuknya terdengar. Atsushi terkekeh. Lelaki itu selalu langsung bicara inti masalah, mempersingkat waktu katanya. Atsushi akan dikira gila jika seseorang melihatnya sekarang tersenyum sendiri tapi beruntung laki-laki 19 tahun itu sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_ kosong.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang mengerjakan laporan milik Dazai- _san_ " Atsushi baru saja menekan tombol lantai satu. Respon yang dia dapat hanya gumaman pelan dan selebihnya tak ada suara lain menyusul. "Ehem?" Atsushi memastikan jika orang ini masih disana.

" _Apa?_ ".

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Ada apa?".

" _Aku ada di apartemenmu sejak pagi_ " Atsushi tahu betul jika kelakuan seenak jidat ini sangat sering terjadi. Tidak perduli masalah apa yang akan datang tetap saja hal ini terjadi. Atsushi lelah menghitung berapa kali dia dibuat pusing hari ini.

"Kau mau apa?".

" _Pulang saja_ ".

"Aku sedang kerja".

" _Aku menunggu_ ".

"Astaga. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Akuta-".

" _Pulang saja kalau mau tahu_ ".

Klik.

Lelaki di seberang sana sudah memutus sambungan telepon. Atsushi menghela nafas lagi. Kalau sudah semaunya sendiri bahkan Atsushi tidak bisa bilang tidak. "Aku kembali saja" keputusannya adalah naik lagi dan segera menyelesaikan apa yang hampir dia tinggalkan tadi. Kyouka masih bersikukuh ingin membantu. Jadi file yang harusnya selesai besok pagi itu sudah siap Atsushi serahkan kembali pada Yosano tepat pukul lima sore.

"Terima kasih, Kyouka- _chan_ ".

"Hm" singkat. Atsushi berpikir untuk mengajaknya makan creepe sepulang kerja tapi dia ingat seseorang sedang menunggunya pulang. "Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" dia sedikit linglung menanggapi pertanyaan Kyouka.

"A-Ah, iya. Mungkin. Kenapa?".

"Ranpo- _san_ mengajakku makan _creepe_. Jadi aku akan pulang terlambat" oh, betapa Dewi Fortuna begitu baik membuat suatu kebetulan semacam ini. "Mau titip sesuatu?".

"Tidak. Hati-hati kalau begitu" Atsushi sudah mendengar panggilan Ranpo berkali-kali untuk Kyouka. Gadis kuncir dua itu melambai sebentar sebelum meninggalkan Atsushi. Sementara si harimau putih menuju ruangan Yosano untuk menyerahkan hasil kerjanya. Jeritan terdengar sekilas, itu Tanizaki. Dia mendapat luka sobek di lengan kirinya saat turut membantu misi Dazai dan Kunikida kemarin.

" _ITTAAAIIIII!_ " teriakan itu memilukan. Atsushi meringis. Dia sudah pernah merasakannya dan tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

" _A-Ano_ , Yosano _sensei_. Kuletakkan disini ya?" Atsushi menaruh asal tumpukan file yang sudah dia print di meja terdekat.

"Kau terluka, Atsushi- _kun_?".

"TIDAK!".

"Tch, berarti cuma Tanizaki saja ya" 'jadi dia berharap ada pasien lagi?!'.

"A-Aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok" pamit Atsushi dijawab gumaman singkat Yosano dan erangan Tanizaki. Keadaannya sangat mengerikan sampai Atsushi tidak tega melihatnya dan dengan segera pergi secepat kilat dari sana.

"Haahh" dalam perjalanan pulang dia mendesah lelah. Berhenti sebentar di minimarket untuk membeli beberapa camilan dan sekotak teh. Dia sudah mengirim pesan berkali-kali, bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan pria _Rashomon_ yang sedang menunggunya dirumah tapi emailnya terabaikan. Tidak ada satupun yang dijawab. Atsushi menganggap itu sebagai tindakan balas dendam.

" _Tadaima_ " Atsushi menyerukan salam sambil melepas sepatunya setelah masuk dengan membuka kunci apartemen. Jangan tanya darimana seseorang bisa masuk sementara pintu terkunci dari luar. Masih hening tanpa jawaban. Atsushi masuk lebih dalam, ke arah ruang tamu dan melongok ke dapur yang terlihat jelas dari sana. Yang dicari ternyata duduk di kusen jendela yang terbuka. Dari sanalah dia selalu masuk. dan Atsushi sendiri selalu membukanya setiap pagi agar lelaki itu bisa datang kapan saja.

"Kau lama".

"Bukan begitu caranya menjawab salam seseorang" wajah datar itu kelihatan kesal. Dia mengabaikannya dan menatap lagi keluar jendela. " _Okaeri_ " Atsushi menahan tawanya.

"Jadi- ada apa?" Atsushi meletakkan kantung kertas berisi belanjaan tadi di atas meja. "Biasanya kau tidak bilang apapun kalau mau bertemu denganku".

"Kau masih tinggal dengan Izumi Kyouka?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada tempat lagi selain disini".

"Ada anggota agensi yang lain kan? Kenapa harus denganmu?!".

"Entah. Mungkin karena kami yang paling akhir bergabung" gigi lelaki emo itu berkerit. Ini semacam wujud kecemburuan. "Pindah saja ke tempatku" Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bisa jadi sangat egois dalam beberapa hal. Contohnya Atsushi. Dia tidak menolak jika seseorang menganggapnya memonopoli lelaki bersurai platinum itu.

"Hah? Bukan berarti sedang tidak ada konflik aku jadi bebas melakukan apapun. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan kalian tidak akan menangkapku lagi" Atsushi belajar dari pengalaman. Menghampiri markas Port Mafia sama saja bunuh diri. Walau dalam hal ini markas yang dimaksud adalah rumah kekasihnya sendiri tapi tetap saja dia harus waspada.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?".

"Hanya antisipasi, aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain".

"Bodoh".

Percakapan berakhir dan dilanjutkan keheningan sore. Cahaya jingga masuk melalui jendela. Melewati celah diantara tubuh Ryuunosuke dan menampakkan pantulan kecil pada riak didalam dua gelas teh di atas meja. Atsushi sempat membuatnya sebentar tadi tapi belum disentuh sama sekali. Ryuunosuke masih betah berada di jendela, menatapi kumpulan burung camar yang terbang ke arah lautan.

"Kau masih belum menjawab".

"Apa?" Ryuunosuke menoleh. Atsushi sedang menyesap tehnya. Tatapannya lurus kemudian, jatuh tepat di manik abu Ryuunosuke. "Kenapa kesini?".

"Oh" Ryuunosuke turun dari kusen. Tangannya merogoh saku coat hitamnya dan mengeluarkan kotak putih seukuran notes. "Mau memberikan ini" ucapnya dibarengi benda itu dia lempar ke arah Atsushi. Atsushi menangkapnya kikuk dengan kedua tangan.

"Ini-" sebuah dasi hitam terlipat rapi di dalam sana. Ryuunosuke terbatuk, tatapannya teralihkan. "Apa ini?" Atsushi menatapnya heran sambil meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan mengambil isinya.

"Itu dasi".

"Aku tahu. Maksudnya untuk apa?".

"Hadiah".

"Hah?" pria Rashomon itu terbatuk lagi, kali ini menutupi mulutnya dan berbalik lagi ke arah jendela. "Hadiah ulang tahun. Aku belum memberimu hadiah kan?".

"Apa kau tau ini tanggal berapa?".

"Berisik, buang saja kalau tidak suka" Atsushi meringis. Padahal bukan begitu maksudnya. Dia memang kecewa saat Ryuunosuke tidak memberinya ucapan selamat tanggal 5 Mei lalu, tapi ini mengobati rasa kecewanya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, ini seperti hal mustahil yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Atsushi kemudian membuka dasi hitam yang terpasang longgar di kerah kemejanya. Menggantinya dengan yang diberikan Ryuunosuke lalu meminta pendapat darinya.

"Apa cocok denganku?".

"Itu dasi yang sama seperti yang kau gunakan setiap hari" Ryuunosuke menatapnya jengah. Pertanyaan itu seperti ejekan baginya yang tidak pintar memilih hadiah. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa" dia berucap jujur kemudian. Atsushi menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut ditambah usapan pada puncak kepala Ryuunosuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta hal lain. Boleh?" Ryuunosuke diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Atsushi mendekat, memojokkannya sampai pinggangnya membentur tembok rendah dibawah kusen jendela. Tangan Atsushi mengurungnya, memberi kehangatan berlebih setelah hangat mentari senja di balik punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang ditelan petang.

"Kau minta apa?" Ryuunosuke menatap lurus manik dwiwarna Atsushi. Sementara kekasihnya itu masih setia dengan senyumannya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryuunosuke. " _Jinko_?".

"Cuma hal kecil" jawaban itu disusul kecupan manis dibibirnya. Ryuunosuke bisa merasakan kepekatan teh di dalam kecupan itu. Mungkin karena Atsushi meminum tehnya tadi. Setelah kecupan singkat, Atsushi jeda sebentar untuk menatap wajah Ryuunosuke. Rautnya seperti bertanya, Atsushi rasanya ingin tertawa.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti" dia bergumam sendiri. Menolak menunggu Ryuunosuke menjawab ucapan samarnya barusan dan menciumnya lagi lebih dalam. Suara basah terdengar sekilas. Keduanya merasa panas padahal angin yang masuk dari belakang tubuh Ryuunosuke cukup menusuk. Ryuunosuke mencengkram lengan Atsushi saat bibirnya dipermainkan dengan kasar dan tak ada tanda-tanda Atsushi akan segera menghentikannya.

" _J-Jinko-_ " suara Ryuunosuke terdengar serak sementara Atsushi milih mengabaikannya dan menjelajahi tengkuk lelaki emo itu. Tangannya satu bergerak menarik scraf putih yang menghalangi invasinya sementara satu lagi menahan tangan Ryuunosuke yang berniat menjauhkan diri. "Oh, ayolah" ucapnya setengah merajuk.

"Masih sore begini. Dan Izumi Kyouka belum pulang".

"Dia akan pulang terlambat dan daerah ini sudah sepi saat matahari terbenam".

"Sialan. Sialan. Harusnya kau yang tempati kamar itu".

"Aku bukan orang tega yang membiarkan gadis kecil tidur di luar" Ryuunosuke merasa jika bocah Nakajima ini makin kurang ajar dan pintar bicara dari waktu ke waktu. Beda sekali dengan pengecut yang dulu dia kenal, yang sudah gemetar bahkan hanya dengan melihat ujung sepatu miliknya. "Sialan" dia cuma bisa mengumpat lagi.

"Karena dia belum pulang aku akan sedikit memanjakanmu".

"Kau-!" Atsushi sudah menciumnya lagi. Matanya terpejam dan wajah polosnya sangat kontras dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kedua tangan Ryuunosuke menggenggam erat bagian depan kemeja putih Atsushi dan bocah 19 tahun itu kembali menyerang lehernya yang sudah lebih terbuka. Menciuminya, menjilat dengan sensual, juga memberi gigitan kecil yang membuatnya geli dan mendesahkan nama Atsushi.

" _Tadaima_ ".

Atsushi nyaris jatuh ke belakang karena gerakan reflek Ryuunosuke yang mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

" _Okaeri_ " Ryuunosuke terbatuk. Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan merapikan kemeja yang nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya. Sementara gadis 15 tahun itu menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan wajah datar. "Lama tidak melihatmu, Izumi Kyouka" Ryuunosuke berucap basa-basi. Atsushi menatap Kyouka dengan canggung.

" _Okaerinasai, Kyouka-chan_ ".

"Maaf menganggu" dia berlalu menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sejak kepindahannya sementara Atsushi memang sejak awal tidur dengan futonnya di ruang tamu.

"Dia melihat kita".

"Kita sudah buat kesepakatan jadi itu bukan masalah" Ryuunosuke mendengus. Atsushi terlalu santai soal ini dan dia merasa bodoh karena kebingungan sendiri. Sejauh ini memang tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan mereka. Hanya mereka berdua ditambah Kyouka, itupun karena gadis itu tinggal seatap dengan Atsushi.

"Aku tidak lihat apapun" dia sangat pengertian saat memergoki keduanya pertama kali dulu. Atsushi meminta maaf berkali-kali waktu itu dan Kyouka bilang itu baik-baik saja. Dia juga berjanji akan tutup mulut karena memang tidak kelihatan tertarik, dia cuma sedikit terkejut.

"Lagipula hubungan agensi dan Port Mafia tidak setegang dulu, jadi tidak masalah kan?" kata-kata Kyouka sekarang menjadi semacam motivasi bagi Atsushi dan dia akan mengatakannya saat Ryuunosuke tampak mulai panik.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang" Ryuunosuke sudah membenahi pakaiannya dan naik ke ambang jendela.

"Eeeh? Cuma begitu saja?" Atsushi jelas tidak terima. Mereka baru sebentar bersama dan ini sudah lebih dari beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu. "Tinggallah lebih lama".

"Tidak mau. Memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika hanya Izumi Kyouka yang tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika Dazai- _san_ atau orang lain yang datang tiba-tiba?" satu sifat Ryuunosuke yang tidak diketahui orang-orang kelihatan jelas saat ini. Paranoid.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?".

"Aku tidak takut, _Jinko_!" Ryuunosuke mencengkram kerah Atsushi, menatapnya dingin dan rasa kesal terpancar di irisnya. "Hanya antisipasi".

"Padahal yang tadi belum selesai".

'Sialan' Ryuunosuke melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar. Wajahnya menghindari tatapan Atsushi. Dia akan malu jika ketahuan sedang merona.

"Masa bodoh lah" Ryuunosuke sudah melompat keluar dan mendarat mulus di tanah luas belakang gedung asrama agensi. Langkahnya berjalan memasuki kegelapan sementara Atsushi meneriakinya dari atas.

"AKU IKUT!".

' _Jinko_ bodoh' sekilas terdengar teriakan Atsushi yang berpamitan pada Kyouka dan lelaki itu benar-benar menyusulnya di belakang. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tidak ada jawaban. Langkah mereka sejajar dan Atsushi mengambil lengan kanannya yang terayun bebas. Mengenggamnya. Memberikan senyuman sebelum mengatakan hal mencurigakan dengan nada polos.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi".

===OWARI===

WAAAAHHH APA INI X"D

Ini gara-gara ultah Atsushi yang terabaikan

Maaf atas tulisan absurd ini dan terima kasih buat yang udah kuat baca sampe akhir LOL

Review, fav, follownya ditunggu

See you again gaes :D

/N-D-15052017/


End file.
